


Fear and Love

by Isis_McGee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Breathplay, Cock Warming, Dom/sub, Face-Fucking, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 06:05:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5279612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isis_McGee/pseuds/Isis_McGee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas can always tell what sort of session he and his dom will have by the book he reads in the morning. Today it’s <i> The Prince</i>. Cainstiel D/s smut, with no plot whatsoever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fear and Love

Cas can only see Cain’s eyebrows and his loose waves of hair from his position kneeling in front of the man while he reads. Today it’s Machiavelli’s _The Prince_  and Cas knows exactly what sort of tone that’s going to set for the rest of the day. Cain varies his reading habits by how he’s going to treat his sub each session and Cas loves that he gets a warning, loves that there’s a routine they follow.

Cain will roll over in the morning and his fingers will seek out Cas’ hole, teasing him to wake him up and make him hyper aware of the fact that they’re going to play. Cas will shoot up and start his dom’s coffee while Cain goes to the bookshelf in the living room to make his selection. Once Cain’s decided and settled himself on the couch, Cas will bring him his coffee and drop to his knees and take his dom’s cock from his pants and suck it into his mouth to keep it nice and warm and wet while Cain prepares for the day.

Cain sets  _The Prince_ to the side of him and Cas’ hopes rocket up. He loves having Cain’s cock in his mouth even when it’s flaccid, the flavor and weight of it satisfying beyond belief, but he lives for Cain’s hardness fucking his face until he’s a sloppy, whining mess and he wants into the main event now. But it isn’t his place to say so.

Cas doesn’t whine or even make a sound when all Cain does with his free hands is pull his hair into a tight bun and pick up his coffee cup to warm his hands. Cas stares up at his reverently, loving the way he looks like this, his nipples peaked in the coolness of the room and the morning sun lighting his features up beautifully.

“You know it was meant to be a satire,” Cain says, bringing one hand down to caress the cover of the book. Cas feels a stab of jealousy go through him, longing for the touch of his dom on his head while his cock begins to fatten just a bit in his mouth. His tongue twitches and he sees Cain smirk. He tamps down any reaction to that he might want to have. “But there’s far too much that makes sense for it to be taken completely as one, don’t you agree?”

Cas nods and murmurs his agreement around Cain’s cock. Cain smiles down at him and threads one of his hands through Cas’ hair.

“Get me hard, Castiel.”

Cas sucks and bobs his head and swirls his tongue around the head of Cain’s cock until its full and he has to stretch his lips wide to keep as much of it in his mouth as he can.

“Good boy,” Cain tells him and Cas preens under the praise no matter how much he’s heard it. “I’m going to choke you on this cock until you cry and you’re going to take it like a good slut, aren’t you, Castiel?”

Cas nods and his mouth waters at the thought. Cain doesn’t hesitate after that, shoving his dick as far down Cas’ throat as he can. Cas tilts his head back and tries to take him deeper. He keeps his eyes open to watch the play of Cain’s expression and the muscles in his forearms as he shoves Cas’ head forward. His throat tries to close and he gags and Cain smirks down at him. Cain pulls out completely, leaving Cas gaping and gasping for air and shoves right back in, hard and deep and Cas chokes.

Cas’ cock is hard, aching, leaking and bright red where it bobs with every thrust of Cain’s into his mouth. Every nerve ending he has feels like it’s on fire and wired straight to his groin where his balls are tight and his muscles tensed. He wants to roll his eyes back into his skull but knows he has to keep them on his dom. Cain wants to see the minute his sub’s pretty blue eyes start to tear up; he always does.

Cas loses himself to the feeling of Cain stretching his throat open, the cycle of choking and relief and gagging and gulped breaths and he goes from his eyes watering, tears leaking and trailing down his cheeks to actual crying. His dick is so hard and he feels so good and he never wants this to end and he wants to come so badly and the way Cain looks down at him as he cuts off his airway with his cock is perfect and Cas thinks he might come without a hand on him or any friction at all when Cain pushes him back and away from him

Cas sobs at the loss of contact and he feels disorientated. Cain wastes little time hauling him up onto the couch, maneuvering him like a rag doll so his head hangs off the arm. He keens in pleasure when Cain forces his jaw open wide and fills his mouth with cock again, falling easily into the same abusive rhythm. Cas’ cock is coated in precome and his legs are shaking and his tear soaked cheeks are wetting Cain’s balls when Cain wraps a hand around the base of his cock, squeezing hard.

A stab of panic lances through him when Cain’s other hand grips Cas’ throat. His presses against where his cock is bulging it out and Cas can feel his airway constricting even more. Cain keeps his dick shoved down Cas’ throat and his hand tightens further and he tries to thrust deeper and Cas can’t breathe at all.

He can’t breathe and fear runs rampant through him and he starts to kick. Cain bears down on him further, harder and Cas thinks he’s going to pass out. He thrashes under his dom and they’ve never taken it this far and he’s terrified and‒

Cain pulls out of him completely and comes on his face, warm, sticky spunk decorated Cas’ lips and cheeks. Cas can’t barely feel it though, as Cain releases his throat and his cock and Cas sees an absolute supernova.

He shoots everywhere with his first lungful of air.  Jizz hits his chest all the way up to his bruised neck and he’s screaming through his raw throat and he’s never come so hard in his entire life. He has no idea how long it lasts, how long his body’s wracked with the most intense pleasure he’s ever felt and for a moment he wonders if he blacked out.

He thinks he must have, as Cain has him cradled in his lap, a warm, damp cloth to his face wiping away tears and come. Cas’ breath heaves as though he’s run a marathon.

“You did so good for me, my boy,” Cain murmurs to him. He bends and kisses him chastely on the forehead. He keeps up his ministrations, even as the cloth cools and Cas is clean. It feels nice just to have Cain’s hands on him so gently. Finally Cain asks “Would you like me to read to you while we rest?”

Cas, knowing exactly what’s coming, smiles and nods as always.

Cain picks up  _The Prince_  once again and flips open to the page he had marked. His cadence and tone are warm and set Cas at ease. He feels on the verge of sleep, safe and loved, as soon as Cain begins.

“ _Coming now to the other qualities mentioned above, I say that every prince ought to desire to be considered clement and not cruel. Nevertheless he ought to take care not to misuse this clemency…_ ”


End file.
